An Inevitable Fate
by bounce.like.a.Tigger
Summary: AU: Set in Twilight after James bites Bella. Edward and the others don't reach her in enough time to prevent her from becoming a vampire. So what will happen to Bella and the Cullens now. What is her inevitable fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward doesn't get to Bella soon enough to save her from becoming a vampire.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella's** **PoV**

I was brought back to contiosness by a firey pain pulsating through my body. I couldn't remember what had happened and how I had gotten like this. All I could think about was the pain. In the background I could hear voices they sounded very distant yet very close at the same time. I recognized instantly the voice of my sweet Edward. His voice was pained.

"Bella! Oh no! No, no, no!"

I tried to find my voice to tell him everything would be alright, but failed. The pain was too overbearing and I feared that if I opened my mouth I would scream and I couldn't scream I had to be strong for Edward. I clenched my fists and tried my hardest to ignore the excruciating pain.

"Carlisle, isn't there anything we can do?" Edward cried.

"No, Edward, I'm afraid it's too late. The venom has spread too far. All you can do is be here for her while she's going through this." Carlisle replied.

This was all I caught of their conversation. The pain was suddenly too much for me to concentrate on anything other than not screaming. I thought that the pain may lessen at least a little but it only got increasingly worse and worse. I felt a cold hand on my forehead which felt good and relieved the pain there for a bit. His hand then moved to my cheek and began stroking beneath my eye with his thumb.

**EPOV**

I sat there watching Bella writhing in pain knowing there was nothing I could do. I felt insanely guilty, this was all my fault I never should have taken her to the game when we knew there were visitors coming. I did though and now my sweet angel is becoming a vampire. Something I had been trying to never let happen.

Of course Alice had seen Bella as a vampire but I refused to believe it and tried to protect her with every ounce of my being. Then the one time she's not with anyone this happens.

I was suddenly brought back from my thoughts by the sound of Bella screaming in pain. It was clear that she was trying to be strong and not scream. Nothing could calm her and I tried everything I could. Just two more days to go, and she would be fine.

**Please review. I know it's really short I'm sorry. I haven't finished typing the second chapter but I hopefully I can have it up by the end of the day. And constructive criticism is always helpful. Key word constructive. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And I promise they will get longer this one is a little longer but I promise they will get longer. I think I used the word longer too many times in that sentence!**

BPOV

The pain was finally gone, my three days were up. I was now a vampire like Edward and the rest of his family. I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting beside me. He looked down at me with an unfathomable expression. He slowly reached up and put his palm on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This is all my-" he started to say but I quickly cut him off.

"No. Edward, this is not your fault! Don't blame yourself I was the one who ran off. If it's any ones fault it's mine."

"Don't say that Bella. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so stupid."

"But it did happen Edward. That's the point. There no use dwelling on what would have happened, it's too late. No more dwelling on the past there's no going back."

Edward chuckled and kissed me lightly. "Alright so no more dwelling in the past. Agreed?" I nodded in reply. Edward smiled, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I replied.

"Come on, everyone's waiting downstairs. They all want to see you but then I'm taking you to hunt your eyes are pitch black so you need to," I stopped dead in my tracks after the word 'hunt'. The thought of hunting terrified me, I mean I wanted blood, it was a natural instinct but I didn't want to harm any one.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked when he noticed I had stopped.

"You said I was going to hunt but what- what if I come across the path of some human. I don't want to hurt any one!" I was feeling scared by this point in time. The thought of hunting terrified me for the very reason that I knew I had no control over my bloodlust. The Cullen's had been practicing to gain their control for a very VERY long time now. I was the weakest one, with absolutely no control.

"Bella, it will be hard but I'll be with you the whole time. We'll get you through this together," he pulled me into a reassuring hug as he spoke. "Now come on lets go see everyone, they're all dying to see you, especially Alice." I laughed but it was soft and weak, I was still terrified of hunting.

We headed downstairs to the family room where everyone was waiting. They were talking but stopped when Edward and I entered the room. All eyes landed on me and they all smiled. Alice bounded over to me with a huge grin on her face. "It's so great to have you back, not that you ever really left but you get what I mean, right?" Alice was speaking really fast but this time I could understand every word she said.

"I got it Alice," I replied with a slight smile. I knew I should be happy to be back with al of them but I still couldn't shake my fear of hunting.

"Look, I know you all want to talk to Bella but she needs to hunt. I'm going to take her out to the clearing where we play baseball. That should be far enough away from people." Edward said. He took my hand and lead my out the door. Right as we walked through the door he took off in a sprint. I was about to tell him to slow down when I realized I was keeping up with him. Running was exhilarating. I could see every tree that went past me in great clarity. Now I knew why running was so easy for the Cullen's and why they never hit trees at the speed they ran.

I could see the trees thinning in the distance and knew we were getting closer to the clearing. Which meant it was nearing the time of when I would hunt. I was suddenly filled with a great amount of fear. Even though Edward would be with me I was terrified, what if Edward couldn't stop me if a human came across my path? What would he do if I killed someone?

We entered the clearing and stopped running. Edward looked down at me with an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Bella. We've all been through this. Everything will be alright." He told me obviously trying to relax me and reassure me. If only his words were enough.

**I know it's not too long but I want to do the whole hunting experience as it's own chapter! So please review and I appreciate any constructive criticism it always helps:D **

**Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**twilight eclipsed: Thanks for pointing out my little typo! I'm going to go fix that now! Thanks again for the reviews!**

Hunting. The word had never scared me, that was until I became a vampire. I was terrified of doing this but I wanted to, I NEEDED to. That was the part that scared me I needed to hunt I needed blood. When I was human blood made me pass out but now I had a strong desire for blood. There was a slight breeze and I caught the scent of something. It smelt delicious, I ran off in the direction the scent had come from. I found a rather large Black bear. My instincts instantly took over. I was the hunter and the bear was my prey. I attacked and quickly drained all the blood from the bear.

It was obvious now why vampires thought human food was disgusting. How could you possibly eat that stuff after having tasted blood. Edward came running to me with a slight smile on his face. However before he could reach me I caught the scent of another animal. I started to run but Edward caught me and held me back. "Don't breath. You can go after you've properly discarded the bear. Now I want you to shred the bear and bury it. Alright? Do that then you can go but you must do this with everything you hunt." Edward explained to me.

I ripped the bear to shreds and buried it just as Edward had instructed me. It felt very strange not breathing for a long period of time. Even though it wasn't necessary to breath for a vampire it was very strange not to. Once I had properly disposed of the carcass Edward allowed me to continue hunting. Fortunately, he stayed near me at all times to ensure that nothing went wrong. Especially since this was my first time hunting.

After each kill I was sure to discard the carcass exactly as Edward had instructed me. I eventually lost count and was wondering if I would ever not be thirsty. That was when I smelt it. It was far more appetizing than anything I had had so far. Apparently Edward smelt it too. I was about to run when something crashed into me and pinned me to the ground.

"Don't breath! What ever you do don't breath!" He instructed me. My arms were pinned down to the ground as were my legs. I couldn't move at all. At first I was confused as to why I was pinned to the ground but then realization struck me. I had caught the scent of a human. If Edward hadn't stopped me I would have killed a human. I broke down and cried tearless sobs.

Edward pulled me up in to his arms and held me close gently rocking back and forth. I buried my face in his chest I was absolutely ashamed. I almost killed someone. "It's alright Bella, everything is going to be alright we'll get though this I promise." He stood up and walked me back to the clearing.

By the time we reached the clearing I had managed to calm down. Edward set me down on the ground and sat next to me holding me closely. "Do you want to go back now or are you still wanting to hunt?"

"I'm not sure. It's like part of my still wants more blood but then part of me doesn't know if I can handle hunting anymore today." I replied.

"So which part of you are you going to listen to?" He asked **(a/n: Does that sound weird or is it just me?).**

"Let's go back. I can't handle anymore today." I told him. We stood and ran back to his- our- house. We were there in no time. When we entered the house everyone was still in the family room talking.

"Edward, Bella come sit down." Carlisle instructed us. We did as he said. "Now while you two were gone we came up with a plan. The story is both of you died in a car crash while down in Phoenix. This way Edward you can take Bella somewhere farther from humans, while she's going through the hardest stage. The rest of us will stay here for your funerals, then we will come and join you. Now the only question is, where will you two go?"

"I'm thinking a secluded part of Canada or Alaska. That should give a variety of animals and be far enough away from any humans." Edward replied.

"Alright we will meet up with you in a week or two. As for right now I think it would be best if you left as soon as possible for Bella's sake," Edward nodded and led me upstairs so we could pack. This first year was going to be hell, I could already tell. **(a/n: ha I rhyme!)**

**There's chapter 3. Please review constructiv criticism is welcome as always. I'm sorry it's not too long I'm trying to make them longer but my creativity is on a low. Being sick does that to me. So tell me what you thought**

**Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! **

**and in kisses-consume- Thanks for pointing that out! I had completely fogotten so I added it in to this Chapter!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 4! **

The next morning Edward and I were heading up to Canada. We had only packed what was necessary, which was basically nothing. Edward had promised that once I was able to control my bloodlust enough to be around humans, with everyone there of course, we would come back and get everything else.

I found that Edwards driving no longer scared me in the slightest. In fact I actually enjoyed driving this fast. We were soon crossing the border to Canada and heading still farther north.

"So just how far are we going?" I asked, curious to know exactly where we were going.

"Well I'm not sure. We'll stop once I've found a place I find to be suitable to help you while you're going through the hardest part of you existence."

A nod was all I could manage in reply. This was going to be the hardest part. I already knew that controlling my bloodlust would be difficult but now I was terrified. What if I really did slip up and kill a human? I know Edward had killed humans he had told me about his "rebellious" stage. I also knew that Jasper and Emmet had as well. This comforted me somewhat knowing that if I did slip up I wouldn't have been the only one to do so but I was still terrified.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts. He still couldn't read my mind me becoming a vampire hadn't changed that at all.

"I was just thinking, what if I slip up and I kill a human? I mean what would you do, what would I do?" I was beginning to ramble.

"It won't matter Bella, we've all been through this and we've all slipped up. Well maybe not Carlisle but it won't matter Bella, not in the slightest." This time his words actually did comfort me. I had of course known this all along but there had still been doubt within me. But Edward's words had erased all doubt from my mind. They would still be there and would never hate me, even if I slipped up and killed a human. They were my family, I would always love them and they would always love me.

"So, how will we know when I've gained enough control over my bloodlust to be around humans?" This was a question I had been wanting to ask for a while now. I was curious as to just how long we would be secluded from the world.

"Well, once you have reached the point that you don't get thirsty every time you smell blood, this will be around animals of course. Also, when you have reached the point when you only have to hunt occasionally throughout the month with bigger hunting trips about once a month. Then we'll move to some rainy town and work with you on controlling yourself around humans. It won't take long before you can enroll in high school. However it wont be incredibly easy but you'll get better over time. And eventually you will hardly even notice it." Edward replied. "But don't worry when you're around humans for the first time or when you first start in school, I will always be with you. I'm not leaving your side. And of course everyone else will be there just not at all times!"

"Are these first few months going to be the hardest part of controlling my bloodlust?" my voice was barely audible but I knew Edward would here me. He nodded in reply and took my hand squeezing it slightly in an attempt to comfort me. It worked for the time being.

We soon reached our destination of, the middle of nowhere. I spotted and old abandoned cabin in the distance and pointed it out to Edward. He pulled up to the cabin and parked the car. Edward grabbed our suitcase and we headed into the cabin. The cabin was very old and fairly small. It wasn't the ideal place to live but it would do for our purposes. I began to wander through the cabin while Edward called Carlisle to tell him where we were.

The cabin had three rooms in total. There was the kitchen, living room and a bedroom. In the bedroom I noticed a dust and dirt covered mirror. I cleaned it off and gasped when I looked in the mirror. I was beautiful. My hair fell down to my waist in perfect waves. I had perfect angular features and the bruise like shadows under my eyes just like all vampires. Edward came into the room at that point at wrapped his arms around my waist looking into the mirror with me. "So, what do you think of the new you?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"I- I…wow!" That was all I could manage in reply. I was still speechless over the shock of my appearance. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that I would look different. Perhaps it was the fact that in the rush of my change and leaving I had no time to even think about it.

I turned around to face Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So, what do _you _think of the new me?" I asked smirking. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Stunningly beautiful." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him. He kissed me back but this time there were no boundaries.

"Come on, let's take you to go hunt," Edward said after he pulled away. "I'm sure you could use it after being stuck in a car for a long period of time." He took my hand and we headed out in the forest to hunt, again.

**So there's Chapter 4! Please review constructive criticism is alway helpful! **

**K.I.R.**

**Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long I had sooo much homework this week! Since I had been sick I had to catch up on everything I miss and I didn't have any time to update. Ugh and now progress reports come out soon after being in school for three weeks I swear our new principal is sooo freaking stupid. She's evil! But I'm not doing too good in some of my classe because I missed 3 days and my parents won't be too happy. Even the teachers think the progress reports are coming out too soon. I'm so stressed right now. And we have 7 MB practices left before the Friendship Cup and one of our flutes can't play and still doesn't know how to march! Okay I'm done with my rant so please read and then review I like reviews they make me happy so PLEASE review!**

Chapter 5

Hunting was a little less nerve racking this time. Probably because I now had at least some idea of what I was doing. Edward and I were running through the forest back to our cabin. We soon reached it and went inside.

"So, now what do you want to do?" Edward asked once we were inside.

"I say we start cleaning and redesigning this cabin, because this place needs renovations. Especially if we'll be living here for a year or so."

"Sounds good." We began by cleaning up the living space, which basically meant throwing everything out then scrubbing it down. Once the living space was done we moved onto the kitchen. Since we had no need for a kitchen it was decided that we would make it into a washroom instead. Lastly we worked on the bedroom.

The bedroom had an old double bed with a bedside table on either side of it. There was the dresser I had found earlier and the mirror where I had first seen the new me. Since all the furniture was old we decided to get rid of it all and buy new furniture. So I sent Edward off to buy everything we would need. I would have liked to go with him but we couldn't risk that right now with me still being a newborn.

A few hours later Edward returned with pictures of everything he had bought. I loved it all, I couldn't wait to have it all delivered and begin putting everything together.

"I'm having it delivered in a week because by then the others will be here to check in on us and we can have someone with you to make sure nothing happens while the delivery guys are here." Edward explained to me.

"Sounds good! I can't wait to get it and set it all up!" I exclaimed. "Oh, we're going to need an electrician, a plumber and a carpenter. We can't do all that ourselves."

"Already took care of that they'll be coming tomorrow. And we aren't supposed to be here anyways while they are. They don't want us getting hurt." Edward laughed at that and I joined him.

Edward leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips. "I love you Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I replied kissing him again. I didn't want this little moment to end but suddenly Edwards phone went off, it was Carlisle.

Edward picked up his phone and talked to Carlisle for a grand total of 10 seconds. After hanging up Edward told me that our funerals were over and the others would be arriving tomorrow around noon. I couldn't wait to see them all again.

**Hope you all liked it now time for reviewing! Reviews make the wrold go round so please review! **

**K.I.R.**

**Erin**


	6. Chapter 6

**K well this chapter is longer! Mainly because I had more time to write it today... I was bored in chinese class and lost he decided no english today. So I wrote more! So here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Today was the day everyone was coming. I couldn't wait to see them all again. Although it was too bad we couldn't be any where near the cabin. On the bright side of that the cabin was being renovated and would soon be ready for us. The carpenter, elctrician and plumber were due to arrive soon so Edward sent me out into the forest telling me he would meet back up with me soon.

Edward joined back with me about fifteen minutes later. The cabin would be ready in four days **(a/n: I hope that right. I don't feel like checking the lasy chapter!)**. We then headed towards the highway to meet the other Cullens who were due to arrive shortly. Once we got to the highway we sat on the side against a tree and waited for them to come.

"So what's their story?" I asked Edward. He looked confused so I explained. "Why did they leave Forks? What did they tell everyone?"

"Oh, just that they needed to get away and Carlisle got a better job offer in LA," Edward told me tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Here they come, stand up."

I could see Rosalie's convertible in the distance followed by Carlisle's Mercedes. They pulled over by us and got out. Alice instantly bounded over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much Bella. The funerals were terrible. Everyone was sad that you two were dea but you're both fine. Plus I missed you both so much!" Alice said in a hurry.

"We all missed the both of you," Esme interjected.

Emmett was the next to come over. He pulled me into a big bear hug. I t was a good thing I now longer to needed to breathe. Jasper came up after Emmett and gave me a small hug. Esme and Carlisle came over after him leaving Rosalie last. She stood awkwardly in front of me before throwing her arms around me.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. I guess I was just jealous. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's alright Rose. I forgive you. So let's just start over," I told her. I noticed that everyone was smiling obviously happy that Rose and I had mad up.

"Oh! I want to see the cabin! Lets go!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well it's not done so we can't go back for another two days. The furniture and what not will then be delivered so we can set everything up. But for now we can do something els," Edward explained.

"Oh I want to help with the cabin. I got it! Let's take Bella shopping!" Alice said excitedly.

"Ummm… I don't think that's such a good idea," I said timidly.

"Oh…yeah… dang it!"

"How about we go into the forest and try to see if Bella has any special powers," Carlisle suggested. We all agreed so we got back in the cars and drove deep into the forest. Emmett built a fire and we all sat around it. We began by trying to think of what my strongest traits were as a human.

"Oh I so got this," Emmett said. "Clumsiness and blushing!"

Everyone laughed except for me. The list continued until we had a good five: **(a/n: I could only think of five at the time I was writing this in Chinese class and this was all my friend and I could think of!)**

Clumsiness

Blushing

immunity to powers involving the mind

loving Edward

better scented blood

Carlisle then proceeded to ask me some questions. He asked me if I was still clumsy at all, if I had ever blushed and if Edward had ever read my mind. Of course, I answered 'no' to all of these.

"I wonder… Bella try and say something to Edward." Carlisle instructed. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "With you thoughts."

_I love you Edward! _I thought.

_I love you too Bella! _I heard Edwards voice inside my head. Edward smiled and I heard his voice in my mind again. _Ha! Now you know how I feel!_

"So, I guess that's one of your powers. We'll have to see if you have any more over time," Carlisle said.

"Alright," I replied.

_You know I like that we can have conversations through our thoughts. Now they can't listen in on what we're saying- er- thinking! Now if only I could just get rid of everyone else's thoughts. _I heard Edward's thoughts say.

_I bet you'd like that!_ I gasped. That was it! Maybe I did have more powers!

**K the next chapter is half finished. Like I said before I was really bored in Chinese! Sp review people! I like to know what everyone thinks! Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope my grammar and spelling is okay... I just realized I forgot to do spell check. So I hope it's alright because I couldn't spell during AP Euro! It was pretty bad. So review!**

**K.I.R.**

**Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update! School has gotten really hectic so much homework and what not but I have two chapters so hopefully that can make things up to all of you! Enjoy...**

Chapter 7

"I got it! What if I can take away powers using the mind. Like maybe I can manipulate them!" I exclaimed.

"You know you might be right. Alright, Bella try and take away Edwards mind reading," Carlisle instructed me. I felt my eyes go wide. What if I couldn't give it back? What if I hurt him?

"Bella calm down!" Jasper said having obviously felt my anxiety.

"I'll be alright. Come on Bella try, please?" Edward was clearly excited.

"Alright," I took a deep breath and focused on Edward not being able to read minds.

"So either Bella succeeded or none of you have a single thought in your minds!"

"Oh I'm thinking alright! So that means… Bella you did it!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down. "Now try and give it back! Oh this is SO cool!"

I nodded focusing on Edward being able to read minds. I heard Edward moan.

"I liked that break, it was nice!" Edward explained.

"So we know you can take them away and give them back. Bow try using Edwards power." Carlisle instructed.

Once again I focused on what I was told to do. Soon my head was filled with thoughts of those around me.

_'I wonder if it worked…'_

_'this is so exciting!'_

_'can Edward still hear us…'_

_'I wonder if they can hear eachother'_

"Wow that is really annoying, but really cool!" I exclaimed.

"So it worked you're using Edward's power. Edward can you still hear us?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded, "Alright can you read Bella's mind?"

"No I still can't hear her thoughts." He said sounding disappointed.

"Alright, Bella can you hear Edward's thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

I tried to focused in for the sound of Edwards voice but got nothing. I shook my head, "No I can't."

"Alright I wonder if you can manipulate mind powers in anyother way," Carlisle thought out loud.

"Oh, oh, oh! I have an idea what if she can make him think he's hearing one of us but it's really her!" Alice exclaimed.

I focused in on the sound of Alice's voice and making it the sound of my thoughts. I then tried to make Edward hear it.

_'Did it work?!?! Oh this is so exciting!'_

"So was that you Bella or was it Alice?"

"What did you hear?" we asked together.

"'Did it work? Oh this is so exciting,'" he quoted.

"That was me. Hey! It worked!" I said.

Everyone smiled at my and I was sure I was beaming. I never would have thought that I would be something special. Special powers and me just didn't seem to mix. I felt that I had always just been plain, well except for the constant near-death experiences and falling in love with a vampire. So maybe I wasn't average or normal, but still. I then noticed a tingling feeling in the back of my throat.

"I'm thirsty," I told everyone.

"I'll take you," Edward said. We ran farther into the forest while the others stayed by the fire. We found some elk and a bear. After I finished I sat up against a tree with Edward.

"You're getting better you know. Not thirsty as often and you don't attack every animal that passes you. You're doing surprisingly well," Edward told me.

"Yeah but this is only with animals. I mean human blood will be totally different. Sure, I've only smelt it once but it smelt so good. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there," I shuddered at the thought.

"I'll always be here, forever, you that right?"

I nodded and Edward leaned in to kiss me. This kiss was far more passionate. My hands entangled themselves in his hair. While one of his hands slid to the small of my back pulling me closer the other in my hair.

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward. However the instant I did so he began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and along my collar bone.

"Edward… w-we… should… um… get back… to the… the- um- others," I said struggling to form a sentence. Would he always have this affect on me?

"They can wait," Edward replied. I didn't have a chance to reply for Edwards mouth once again covered mine. He was right, the other could wait.

**I hope you all liked it. If you did review come people I want more reviews! The more reviews the quicker I'll update! that is if my schedule allows it... So review... now:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here's the second chapter like I promised! So hope you like htis one too!**

Chapter 8

A week later our cabin was finally ready. Edward and I still hadn't seen it because Alice being, well, Alice took over and refused to let us see it until it was finished. We were now standing outside the front door wearing blind-folds wait for Alice to let us in. Edward took my hand and gave is a gentle squeeze. Finally Alice let us in.

"Now you can take off your blind-folds!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

I took mine off as quickly as I could and I had to admit it was worth the wait. The inside was painted warm earthy tones. Edward's couch was here as well as his stereo. I also noticed an expensive keyboard against one wall. Since there was little space Edward would have to use it for now. Alice had also put all the furniture we had bought in the room. Everything was placed just perfectly; it had a warm cozy feeling yet it didn't feel crowded. We then looked at the bathroom. Alice had put in a large bathtub complete with jets and a rubber ducky **(a/n: I was so singing the rubber ducky song earlier! Rubber ducky you're the one!)**. There was also a light up glass vanity complete with storage. I looked in the cabinets to find that Alice had already stocked it with everything we could possibly need. Last was the bedroom. The walls were a deep beautiful red. There was a cast iron bed frame with a dark gold comforter with bedside tables on either side. There were also drapes that matched the comforter. A smaller stereo and TV were also in the room. Alice had expanded the closet to be a walk-in. It was already completely filled, mostly with clothes for me.

"Oh and don't worry all those clothes will look great on you Bella! It's too bad you can't go shopping with me…" Alice trailed off.

_'She thinks that's a bad thing…'_ I thought to Edward, who promptly snorted causing Alice to look from him to me accusingly.

"No, I don't want to know… well as you know the others have already headed to Alaska so I'm going to go join them. Hope you enjoy the cabin!" Alice squealed she hugged us both then went on her way.

Edward then wrapped his arms around my waist leaning down to kiss me. He quickly passed the boundaries he had set up when I was human. Although, he once again stopped far too soon for my liking.

"So what do you say to watching a movie?" He asked.

"Well what movies are there?"

He led me into the living room and over to the movie shelves. I saw most every movie I had ever heard of and then some. In the end I decided on Disturbia. Edward put the movie in then laid on the couch with me next to him.

"My goodness, this guy is SO messed up! How can he live with himself?" I asked near the end.

"I don't know. Wow, he's worse than vampires who feed on humans!"

"No kidding! Seriously though how can he stand to be in that house with all those bodies?" I shuddered as I said this.

Edward shrugged, "It's only a movie."

"True, but it makes me wonder about the guy who wrote the it. I mean it's good but really disturbing!"

"Hence the name Disturbia," Edward said with a smirk.

He got up to put the movie away then sat back down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder as he pulled me into his lap. Suddenly he stiffened beneath me and I could hear a low feral growl from him. That was when I noticed a most wretched scent. It smelt like raw meat, only worse. It was disgusting. I looked at Edward. His eyes were pitch black and I could see fear and anger in them.

"Edward, what is it?" I timidly asked.

"It's the werewolves," he stated through clenched teeth.

"Werewolves? My goodness is anything fantasy anymore?'

I could see a slight smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. "We need to call the others," He said reaching for his phone. It suddenly went off, it was Alice.

"We'll be there in five minutes. Get out of the cabin!" Alice told us before hanging up.

"Let's go!" Edward pulled me by the hand and led me out into the forest.

**I will post pictures of things from the house in my profile and I might draw out what everything looks like if I have time! haha yeah I so love the movie Disturbia. I watched it woth my friends it was so much fun! It's a good movie, distubing, but good! So review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. School got so crazy but I think it's mellowing out now... hopefully. I did get more reviews so keep them coming. And here's chapter 9**

Chapter 9 

I was completely lost. All Edward had told me was 'werewolves' then Alice calls saying they were coming and we needed to leave. I felt like we'd been running forever by the time he stopped. We were now in a dense cluster of trees. I could tell Edward was listening closely for any movements or thoughts.

"_What's going on?'_ I asked him through my thoughts.

_'The werewolves are coming. Don't worry I'll explain laer for now just please be quiet.'_

I did as he said and kept quiet. The surrounding area was silent except for the sounds of nature. However the silence didn't last very long. There was a sound of running off in the distance, not the sound of a vampire running but the sound of something I had never heard. I knew immediately that it was the werewolves because I could once again smell their disgusting pungent smell. Edward grabbed my hand and we were once again running.

_'When will we stop running? We're always running!'_ I thought to Edward as we zoomed through the forest.

_'We can stop running when it's safe. Which will be when we meet up with the others.'_

"Safe", a word that just didn't seem to mix well with me. We're like oil and water, polar opposites. Now trouble and danger, on the other hand, seem to LOVE me. Where ever I was there was trouble. When would I finally get a break?

We finally met up with the others as the sun was setting. After moving farther north we set camp. Emmett built a fire for light and we all sat around it. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask, but how to sum them up?

"What's going on?" I asked. Yeah, that about covers the basics.

"The werewolves are coming!" Emmett answered in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"No really I had NO idea!" I replied sarcastically. "I'm just really confused."

"Alright, you see, in La Push there are werewolves and the werewolves are our natural enemy. So, when we first came to Forks we made a treaty. Each of us had our own land that the others could not enter. However, the treaty would be broken if we were to bite or kill a human. They know that someone has been changed and believe we did it. So now we must discuss what happened with the wolves and hopefully there will be no war," Carlisle explained.

"Oh. So then did Alice have a vision of them coming? Is that how she knew?" I asked.

"Well sort of. You see the werewolves are the only creatures I can't see. So when you and Edward suddenly disappeared I knew they had to be coming so I called right away," Alice explained.

"So we'll talk to the werewolves when they come then?" I asked.

They all nodded in response. _'and now we wait,'_ I thought to Edward.

_'And now we wait,'_

_'Oh fun, I hate waiting. It makes me think of the waiting place!'_

_'The waiting place?'_

_'You know from Dr. Suess, Oh the Places You'll Go!'_

Understanding slowly crept across Edward's face. Then he madean 'o' shape with his mouth while nodding. I shook my head an rolled my eyes. Then we waited and waited.

"I can't take this much longer! I'm so bored." Alice told us all.

"Me too!" I chipped.

"Well find a way to entertain yourselves!" Carlisle exclaimed.

Hmmm… what would be something fun to pass the time with.

"Hey Alice, I spy something red!" I exclaimed.

"Ummm… is it that lady bug by that tree?"

"Yep, your turn!"

"I spy something…… SPARKLY!"

"Uhhh… Rosalie's earings?"

"Yep, you again."

I began looking around for something and that was when I spotted them. Five giant furry things, that had to be the werewolves.

"I spy five big furry creatures!" I said pointing in their direction.

"Here goes nothing," Edward muttered under his breath.

The wolves slowed down as they neared us and cautiously approached us. Clearly they didn't trust us enough to be in their human form so Edward would be translating for them. All the wolves turned towards me, which would be understandable seeing as I was the new vampire. Wow, they're far more intimidating when they stare at you. Edward was looking at a russet colored wolf with his eyebrows creased together.

"Bella, I think the russet colored one knows you," he explained.

"Who is it?" we all asked.

"Jacob Black."

Now that name sounded REALLY familiar. Where had I hear it before, wait didn't Charlie have a friend with the last name Black. Oh yeah, Billy Black. Jacob must be his son.

"I remember him now! He's Billy's son!" I stated.

"Alright, well now that that's out of the way let's get a move on," Carlisle said getting us back on to the issue at hand.

"Did one of you change the girl?" Edward asked clearly speaking for one of the wolves.

"No, none of us did. It was a vampire by the name of James. He kidnapped her and bit her. We didn't find her in time. But he's been taken care of already by Emmett and Jasper," Carlisle explained.

Emmett got a huge grin on his face when James being "taken care of" had been mentioned. Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes at Emmett. I wonder what Emmett was thinking about…on second thought I don't think I want to know.

"The wolves have decided that this doesn't break the treaty they don't want war. Their only condition is that we explain the whole treaty to Bella," Edward told us.

"We don't want war either, and we will explain the Treaty in full detail to Bella. So I guess all is done and we can go our separate ways." Carlisle said.

The biggest wolf nodded and turned to leave. All of them followed but one, the russet colored one, Jacob. This could not be good. His teeth were clenched and he looked ready to kill.

**I hope you all liked it. So now it's time to review. You know you want to. So go on review... please. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long but I make no promises. I will try though and who knows maybe if I get lots and lots of rewards I'll be so happy I'll write the next chapter faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it took so long to update but I'm really busy right now. And I have to say I'm very disapointed in the number of reveiws I got. So if I am going to continue this story and take time away from my schedule to write it. I'm going to need at least 10 reveiws. I need some inspiration to continue! So here's chapter 10 I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 10 

Jacob growled and prepared to attack. Almost instantaneously the Cullen's took defensive stances. I did the same. Jacob lept at Edward who met him half way. Then all hell broke loose.

Immediately everyone but me was fighting. Wait… I'm the only one not fighting. I feel incredibly slow for a vampire! I noticed allice fighting a werewolf that was way bigger than her so I decided to help. The dog was about to jump on her but I hit him from the side before he could reach her. I pinned him to the ground beneath me. He tried to bite me but I was too fast for the likes of him. I tore at the flesh on his arm and bit his neck. He howled in pain. Alice the took him and threw him against a tree.

Alice and I were about to attack the wolf again when the all fled. We stood in the clearing as they all ran off into the distance.

"COWARDS!" Emmett called after them.

"Shut up, we haven't seen the last of them," Edward said.

_'Why did that happen'_ I thought to Edward.

_'Apparently it was only Sam, the leader, who thought that way. Jacob was just the only on brave enough to stay behind.'_

_'Then why did he fight?'_

_'He may no have wanted war but he will stand by and defend his pack'_

_'So now what are we going to do?'_

_'I'm not sure'_

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we'll need help from Tanya's coven in Denali. So we will go there but Edward I want you to take Bella and go somewhere far from here" Carlisle explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Edward will explain later" Carlisle said.

Edward took my hand and started running back towards the cabin. We found that they had luckily not touched the cabin. After packing a few things we would need we got into the Volvo and left.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Colorado, we have a house deep in the mountains. They probably wouldn't expect us to be in Colorado so Carlisle figured it'd be a safe place to go."

"So I'll finally get to see myself sparkle?!"

"Edward chucked, "Yes you'll finally get to see yourself sparkle."

"What are the others doing?"

"They're going to the Denali coven for help. Hopefully the wolves will follow their trail and not ours. But don't worry it will be alright, I promise."

"So how long do you think it will take to get to Colorado from here?"

"Probably 12 hours. I mean it would be faster but you being a newborn you have to hunt more."

I nodded and leaned my head against the head rest.

**Finally in Colorado………………(a/n: The house I'm about to describe is my friends old house. And it actually is in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado:P)**

We finally pulled up to a beautiful house. It was three stories built of stone and log. There was a balcony on the second story above the garage. We walked inside and set our stuff down. There was a two story family room. It has a large fire place and a wide screen tv. In the center, under the carpet there was a plush wine red carpet surrounded by two couches and one recliner. Though it was pointless to have, there was a large beautiful kitchen fit for a professional chef.

Edward showed me the room that was on the main floor. It was Carlisle and Esme's. The room was large and the bathroom was amazing. There was a steam shower and a large bathtub. As well as a beautiful vanity. **(a/n: I just had to explain the bathroom because my friend and I over flowed the tub. It was funny. Good times, good times…)**

We then headed upstairs. At the top of the stairs to the left was Rosalie and Emmett's room. We went right towards his room. Along the way on the left was Alice and Jasper's room. Finally at the end of the hall was Edward's room.

The walls were golden with a faux finish. Right inside was a large king-size bed with a golden brown bedspread. On the right side of the room there was a large brown leather couch facing a tv. By the tv there was a door that led to a large, and empty, walk in closet. Also on the right side of the room was the door to the balcony I had seen earlier. On the left side of the room was a large sophisticated stereo and shelves of music. Also there was the door to the bathroom.

The bathroom was rather large. There was a huge shower as well as a large bath. There was also a beautiful glass vanity.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked.

"It's beautiful but it feels empty without everyone else."

"I know what you mean."

Just then Edwards cell phone went off. "It's Carlisle," he told me before answering. "Hello…"

**So there's chapter 10. I'm sorry it's short but like I said I'm very busy. So remember 10 reveiws to get the next chapter! **

**Erin**


	11. Chapter 11

**I only got half the reviews that I wanted. I don't think ten is all that much to ask for. But I would like to thank moonflowermadian, Ta'ri-Ar-Feiniel, Edwardcullenluvaa, Truelove 4ever, and bibliocrazed for reviewing! Thank you! So I decided that even though I didn't get those ten reviews I'm going to give you all the next chapter anyways. I thought about not giving it until I got ten reviews but I'm not that mean. So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. You didn't have to wait as long this time!**

Chapter 11

Edward put the phone on loudspeaker so we could both hear.

"Alright I have good news and bad news. The good news is Tanya's coven will help and the wolves followed our trail. The bad news is… well… the Volturri are coming to see you two as we speak," Carlisle told us.

"Shoot, has Alice seen anything on what will happen?" Edward asked.

"Only them showing up to meet Bella. As for the rest your guess is as good as hers. They haven't made any decisions yet," Carlisle explained.

"Alright, when will they get here?"

"Sometime tomorrow. Well I've got to go. Call us after you talk to the Volturri,"

"Fine, even though I'm sure Alice could tell you. Bye" Edward said closing his phone.

He ran his hand through his hair and flopped down on the bed. I sat next to him and took his hand.

"Edward, who are the Volturri?"

"Do you remember Carlisle's history that I told you?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, they're like vampire royalty. They keep order within the vampire race. Now they're constantly trying to get new vampires to join them. So they always visit new vampires to evaluate their abilities. They then decide if they want that vampire in their guard. They've been trying to get Alice and I to join for years and my guess is they'll want you to join."

"Wow, so I can refuse to join?"

"Yes, but that doesn't guarantee anything."

I nodded and laid down next to him, my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. Then it struck me, what if they forced me to join? What would Edward do?

"Edward, what would happen if they forced me to join?"

"I would come with you. But hopefully that won't happen and as for now let's enjoy our time together."

"Sounds good to me. Let's watch a movie, how about Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl!" **(a/n: I know these movies aren't what she would want in the real book but I really did not like Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio. It was so stupid. But the 60's one was good:P)**

"Alright," Edward walked over to the TV and put the movie in then joined me on the couch.

After the movie Edward go t up to put it away. That was when I had a most brilliant thought. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip-toes and whispered seductively in his ear, "So now that I'm no longer human what happens to your little annoying boundaries?" **(a/n: I know I mentioned the boundaries before but go with it!)**

"They completely melt away," Edward replied matching my seductive tone.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"As you wish," he said right before his lips met mine. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. We were slowly backing up towards the bed, well I was backing up at least. I felt the back of my knees hit the bed before I fell back onto the bed with Edward on top of me never breaking the kiss. I brought my hands to his shirt and began to unbutton it. I slid it off and ran my hands over his chiseled chest. Thank goodness I no longer needed to breathe.

We broke apart both breathing heavenly even though we didn't need to. We laid back down on the bed and I once again rested my head on his chest.

"Was that enough proof?" He asked while playing with a strand of my hair.

"I guess, for now at least!" I replied playfully.

I looked around the room again and noticed something I had missed before. A grand piano sat in the corner. How had I missed that? **(a/n: obviously I forgot about a piano so this is how I'm getting it in!)**

"Hey Edward, will you play the piano for me?"

"Of course,"

**EPOV (which I have been meaning to do but kept forgetting! So here it is! YAY!)**

I led Bella over to the piano. I sat on the bench and had her sit right next to me. I turned to the keys and started to play her lullaby. For most of the time I was playing I focused on Bella. She was watching my fingers move across the ivory keys in complete awe. Eventually I brought the song to an end with a beautiful chord.

"I wish I could play the piano," Bella stated quietly.

"Well, the how about I teach you," I said standing up. I had her sit where I had sat before and I sat where she had just been sitting.

"Alright let's start with the basics. There are eighty- eight keys on a piano. Now the white keys are usually neutral notes but there are some exceptions which I will explain at a later time. Now all the black keys are the sharps and flats. Got that so far?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Good now this note here," I pressed middle C. "Is middle C, so place your right thumb there"

She did as I had said and wait for further instructions. I proceeded to teach her the notes, how to read music and taught her Mary Had A Little Lamb. Bella was doing amazing I was so proud of her she was making such great progress. I made a mental note to pick up some beginner piano books to help her. Things were going great until I heard their thoughts.

The Volturri had arrived. I stopped Bella half way through her song.

_'The Volturri are here' _I thought to her. Bella's eyes went wide with shock and terror.

_'Oh no, well should we, should we go downstairs?'_

_'Yes, but don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.'_

I took Bella's hand. There was a knock at the door as we were heading down the stairs. I squeezed Bella's hand and reached for the door. Here goes nothing.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11! Now please lets once again try for 10 reviews. I'm taking time away from my very busy schedule to write this so please tell me what you think. I hope the piano lesson part made sense. I wasn't really sure how to write it. I mean I play piano and I understand all of it but explaining to other people or writting it like I did here, is a little hard for me. So I hope it made sense! Now please Review! it makes me happy:D**

**Erin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for helping me with the whole marriage thing... I told my friends they were immagining things! So here is chapter 12! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

We opened the door and let five Vampires in. They all introduced themselves. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix and Jane. We led them to the family room and all took a seat.

"Well this is wonderful!" Aro started. "Yet another vampire! So shall we start with how you were changed?"

"Well I was changed by a vampire named James," I explained.

"And how do you know the Cullens?" Aro asked.

"That's a long story," Edward said as he stuck out his hand. "This would be faster."

I was so confused. Aro had reached out his hand and with one finger touched Edward's. What was he doing? I hate being the only clueless one.

"Wow that was very interesting! Bella do you mind if I?" Aro asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Aro can see everyone's thoughts and such but only with physical contact. So he wants to see all your thoughts," Edward explained.

"Oh…umm…sure," I said sticking out my hand. Aro reached his hand out and touched a finger to my palm. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and frustration.

"We'll I'll be. You really are immune to mind powers. Astounding, now I wonder… Jane see if your power works on dear Bella," Aro said.

"No!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward, love, relax it'll be fine I'm sure."

Jane stood in front of me and focused intently on me. I waited but nothing happened. Jane's face crunched up in frustration.

"Jane dear calm down, she's immune to us all. That is truly astounding. Bella, how would you like to become part of the Volturri?" Aro asked me.

"No thank you," I said.

"Aro we must have her. She would be such an asset," Marcus insisted.

"I know she would but for now we can wait," Aro said. "I'm sure she's going through enough as it is."

"So I can stay here?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we will check up sporadically. Besides you need to get more used to being a vampire. So we will just be on out way. Oh do tell Carlisle I said hi."

EPOV 

I was so relieved they were letting her stay. After they left Bella walked over to the couch and fell back letting out a huge sigh of relief. I walked over and sat next to her pulling her onto my lap. I pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. Despite her change she still smelt of freesia, which I was incredibly thankful for.

"That went better than expected. I'm so relieved you didn't have to go," I told her.

"You and me both. Sp I guess we should call them and tell them how it went, right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I suppose," I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. I put the phone on loudspeaker so both Bella and I could talk.

"Hello," Carlisle answered.

"The Volturri are gone. Bella gets to stay," I told him.

"That's great let me get the others. Alright, tell them what you told me,"

"Bella gets to stay!" I exclaimed.

"I get to keep my little sister!" Emmett exclaimed.

"YAY! I still have my bestest buddy!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, honey, please calm down."

"Sorry Jazz…"

"That's wonderful you two," Esme said.

"Congratulations Bella, you made it past your first encounter with the Volturri!" Rosalie said, she even sounded genuine. Maybe she was finally coming around to love Bella like the rest of us.

"Thanks," Bella replied.

"Well let's let the two lovebirds have some time alone to _celebrate_, if you get what I mean," Emmett said. "You know like-"

"Thank you Emmett! I think we all get it. And no none of that will be happening." I explained to him.

"Oh come on Eddie you know you want to and I'm sure Bella does too!"

"Emmett!" Bella and I shouted. "I'm hanging up now. I'll talk to you all later."

I hung up my phone and set it on the table. Bella had a look of concentration on her face.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking about?"

"Rosalie, she actually sounded happy that I got to stay and the Volturri didn't take me. Do you think she's finally coming around?"

"It certainly seems like it. Now you know what, I'm begging to think that Emmett was partially right. Not what he was implying but the idea of celebrating."

Bella smiled but I could tell that there was conflict in her eyes. "As much as I would love to you up on that offer. I need to hint again. I'm sorry," She explained looking down.

"Silly Bella that's fine. When you need to hunt you need to hunt. We can celebrate after you hunt. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"Perfect," she replied. I briefly kissed her before taking her hand and leading her out into the forest.

**So what did you all think? Let me know... review! Yay! It's review time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow... well I'm disappointed I only got 2 reviews come on you all can do better than that! I know you can! Well here's Chapter 13 anyways. **

Chapter 13 **BPOV**

After I had finished hunting Edward and I headed back to the house. We were going to celebrate our success with the Volturri but I had no idea what Edward was planning. When we got back Edward had me go upstairs to shower. I did as he said.

I dried off my body and wrapped the towel around me. When I walked out of the bathroom I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the bed. It was a note from Edward in his elegant script. It read:

Bella,

I have a surprise for you. Dress nicely. Alice had some clothes sent for you. Surprise me and stay in our room until I say you can come down.

All my love

Edward 

I walked over to the closet and opened the door to find it completely filled. Some clothes my butt! I began to look through all the clothes until I found the most perfect dress. It was Edward's favorite blue.

I pulled the dress off the hanger and laid it on the bed. I did my hair before pulling on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. If I must say so myself I looked quite spectacular.

While I was waiting for Edward I decided to practice some piano. I still only know the one song but everybody has to start somewhere.

"Bella, come down," I heard Edward call.

I took one last look in the mirror before heading down. I walked slowly down the stairs and took a deep un-needed breath before revealing myself to Edward. When I turned the corner to the final flight of stairs Edward's jaw slightly dropped, as he looked me up and down. I would have been blushing furiously if I were human.

EPOV 

I could hear Bella slowly coming down the stairs. When she finally turned the corner I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She looked gorgeous and oh how I love the way that blue looks on her. So maybe Emmett was right. I wanted her and bad but I had to be a gentleman. Not a… well… Emmett.

I met Bella at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand.

"No word can describe how beautiful you look right now,"

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. So I'm all dressed up what's your surprise?"

"Silly Bella, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," I explained. She began to pout and crossed her arms. Gosh she looked so sexy like that… no… be a gentleman Edward! Not an Emmett!

"Come on let's go," I took her hand and led her to the back door. I picked her up bridal style and began to run to the top of the mountain. This completely shocked Bella and she clung to me for dear life. Not that I minded…

At the top of the mountain I stopped and set her down. The run had caused her hair to become windblown. Bella was looking around in awe at the scenery. In one direction there was a small lit-up town. The rest was pure nature. Above, the moon glowed and every star shone brightly.

"Edward, it- it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but still nowhere as beautiful as you," I told her kissing her nose. Bella smiled shyly and looked down. Her hair fell forward hiding her face from me. "Oh no you don't. You are not hiding your face behind your hair."

I lifted her chin with my finger and leaned down to kiss her. Today had been a perfect day with a perfect ending.** (An: wow could I sound any cheesier?)**

"I love you," Bella told me when we parted.

"I love you too," I held her close to my chest.

"What do you think will happen with the wolves? Do you think the others will be alright?"

"They'll be fine I'm sure, don't worry. Let's just enjoy the peaceful night."

BPOV 

Edward and I had stayed on the mountain all night talking. It was now early morning and the sun was about to rise. Finally I would see myself sparkle. The sun slowly began to rise over the mountain peaks.

The light reflected off Edward and I in pink, red and orange tinges. It was amazing. I felt like some magnificently spectacular creature. The sun felt amazing on my skin, its warmth was such a wonderful change.

I laid down in the grass so I could bask in the sunny wonderfulness.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Edward asked lying down next to me.

I nodded as I turned on my side. Opening my eyes I found Edward looking right at me. His eyes smoldered over causing me to loose all think capabilities. Edward was slowly leaning towards me and his lips met mine in a soft kiss.

Then familiar voices called from below. They were voices I didn't think I would be hearing for a while. It was the rest of the Cullen's. Why on earth would they be here? Did something happen?

"Come on, let's go meet up with them," Edward said. He got up and held his hand out for me. I took it and got up straightening out my dress.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, let's go." He took my hand and we ran down to the house. They were all on the back porch when we got there. Alice instantly ran down and hugged me. Then other followed and even Rosalie seemed genuinely happy and gave me a hug.

We all went inside and sat in the family room. "So why are you all out here?" I asked.

"We're trying to divide the pack. They'll probably be easier to handle in smaller numbers. However we don't know if it worked," Carlisle explained.

"So how has it been here?' Esme asked.

"Wonderful," Edward answered. Emmett looked at Edward and raised his eyebrows at him. Edward promptly threw a pillow at Edward who was in hysterics.

Alice suddenly became unresponsive. She was having a vision. Her face broke out into a huge smile. "We're going to Water World!" She squealed.

"Umm… Alice what about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh she'll be perfectly fine. Se I guess that since she knew about our lifestyle before being changed she'll be able to resist blood easier. Just so long as she isn't near any open wounds! Isn't that great?"

Everyone was speechless. Maybe Alice had finally lost it…

"Oh come on! Have I ever been wrong?" Alice asked.

Everyone shook their heads. So to Water World we go. Oh boy a two hour drive with the whole Cullen family except Carlisle and Esme whom had insisted upon staying behind so the could keep an eye out for the wolves.

We all got changed and pilled into Emmett's jeep. He had thrown a fit insisting that we take his jeep. Emmett drove with Rosalie in front with him. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I crammed into the back. This was going to be a fun ride…

**So there's Chapter 13. I hope you all enjoyed it. And now it's that time again. Review time! Yay! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is chapter 14. Now come one I didn't get very many reviews! Please review after you read!**

Chapter 14 **BPOV**

We finally pulled into the parking lot after an interesting and slightly awkward drive. Emmett had spent about half of the drive asking Edward and I how we had celebrated. His most common question being, "Did you _do_ anything," followed by, "if you catch my drift."

We were lucky because today was going to be overcast and no rain, a rarity for Colorado. Emmett was incredibly excited, like a two-year-old on Christmas.

"Hurry up. I want to get in. FASTER!!!!" Emmett said in a hurry.

"Emmett calm down you're driving me crazy," Jasper exclaimed irritated.

WE bought our tickets and went into the park. Alice got us six benches by the wave pool and began to unpack the swim bag. Alice then proceeded to lie out towels on the bench. By now Emmett had his shirt off and was ready to go.

"Come on, you people are so slow. Let's move it!" Emmett demanded.

We all started to change just so Emmett would shut up. Alice had forced me into a dark blue bikini. I was a little unsure about it but then I remembered that I'm a vampire and I have a perfect body. I undressed to my swimsuit and joined the others. When I joined them they all went quiet. Edward was ogling and Emmett looked shocked.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day… Bella in a bikini. Alice must be really persuasive!" Emmett stated.

"More like forceful. Plus she had Rosalie helping her. Let's face it I didn't stand a chance." I explained. "So where to first?"

"WAVE POOL!" Emmett answered.

So we made our way into the wave pool. I was about to follow the others but Edward stopped me. He turned me around to face him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look absolutely amazing Bella," he told me. Then suddenly he froze. "Bella, a lot more people are about to enter. You can handle this, I trust you."

The rest of the Cullen family came over to us once the noticed more people entering. They were all trying to assure me that I would be fine. Just then a little boy ran by. I could smell his blood and it smelt amazing, yet I couldn't bring myself to harm him in any way.

"Bella, you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I mean he smelt really good but I just couldn't bring myself to harm him. I'm not sure why though…" I trailed off.

"Sweet, now let's go have fun?" Emmett said before he ran off into the pool. We all followed but once again Edward held me back.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't finish," he said. I was about to ask what he meant but I realized the answer when he kissed me.

"Now let's go have some fun!" He said pulling me after him.

EPOV 

The car ride to Water World was pure torture. I swear if that thought what Emmett was saying it was nothing compared to his thoughts. His thoughts were completely uncalled for.

We bought our tickets and went into the park. Alice chose six benches and laid out all of our towels. Then we stripped down to our swimsuits. I pulled off my shirt and waited for Bella. I watched as she pulled off her shirt and shorts to reveal a dark blue bikini. She looked amazing.

Once again I felt myself wanting to take Emmett's 'celebration' advice. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help myself she looked amazing. Jasper's thoughts pulled me back.

'_Edward, could you scream lust any louder?'_

I glared at him in response. At least he hadn't said it…

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day… Bella in a bikini. Alice must be really persuasive." Emmett said.

"More like forceful, plus she had Rosalie helping her. Let's face it, I didn't stand a chance." Bella explained. She sounded unhappy but me on the other hand I was very happy about the outcome.

'_Oh Eddie you know you want her. I mean seriously aren't you taking being a prude a bit too far. I mean come on it's the twenty-first century! You'll be happy. You know you want to' _Emmett thought. I hate it when he's right.

"So where to first?" Bella asked.

"WAVE POOL!" Emmett screamed.

We all started to head towards the wave pool but I stooped Bella. I pulled her back towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You look absolutely amazing." Actually she looked much more than that. Suddenly I froze. I could hear the thoughts of several more people. "Bella a lot more people are about to enter. You can hand this, I trust you."

By now the rest of our family had come over. Each of them tried to assure Bella that she would be fine. Alice was 100 sure of it. A little boy then ran by but Bella didn't so much as flinch.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean he smelt really good but I just couldn't bring myself to harm him. I'm not sure why thought," She never ceased top amaze me.

"Sweet, now let's go have fun," Emmett said as he ran off. Bella tried to follow them but once again I stopped her.

"What?"

"I didn't finish," I could tell she was about to ask what I mean but I kissed her before she could. "Now let's go have fun."

**Now it's time to review! Review like your life depended upon it!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright so here is chapter 15! I hope I can get the next chapter up soon but it all depends on the weather. If it's too dangerous we stay here so I can update sooner if it's good then I'm going to see family so yeah. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 15 **BPOV**

We stayed at Water World until closing. I was very proud of myself as were the rest of the Cullen's. Jasper was especially happy because he now had someone to be working with him on controlling his bloodlust.

We got back to the house around eight. Immediately Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her room. She told me that I had to get dressed up because tonight was going to be very special. After I had showered she put me in a dark blue dress. She then did my hair. I had to say it looked incredible.

There was a light knock on the door and Edward came in. He froze when he saw me before smiling and coming over to me. He took my hand and led me out to his Volvo. I had no idea where we were going but Edward was dressed up as well. **(a/n: the first time I wrote that sentence I forgot up so Edward was dressed!)**

About fifteen minutes later he pulled up to a lake. There was a dock, however there were no boats. What could we possibly be doing here? Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. We walked down to the dock. I couldn't be sure but Edward looked slightly nervous. He walked to the end of the dock before turning to me and taking my hands in his.

"Bella, before you I thought I was complete in myself. You a shown me just how wrong I was. I can't live without you," he got down on one knee. Oh my goodness. He pulled out a box and opened it as he said, "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I squealed.

He grinned and pulled the ring out of the box placing it on my finger. "It was my mothers ring," he told me.

"It's beautiful," I was grinning ear to ear. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer.

"We should go back and tell the others." Edward said.

"They can wait besides Alice probably already told them."

"True so shall we stay here?"

"Yeah it looks so beautiful out here,"

I took off my shoes and sat on the end of the dock. My toes were arely in the water. I moved my les back and forth causing little ripple to flow out from where my toes touched the water. Edward soon joined me. He had also removed his shoes and rolled up his pants. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

A little later Edward picked me up and put me on my feet. "We need to get back," he told me. So we put on our shoes and went back to his Volvo.

We pulled up to the house and Edward turned to me. "Alice didn't tell them so we're telling them."

"Okay, let's go. Come on, I want them to know!" I said not even attempting to contain my excitement.

We walked on and Edward called them all to come down to the family room. They all sat on the couches and we stood before them.

"Everybody, we have an announcement to make, Bella would you like to do the honors?' Edward asked.

I stuck my left hand out for them to see saying, "We're getting married!"

"Finally!" Emmett exclaimed.

The room was filled with 'congratulations' and each of them came up to hug us. Emmett pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"So when will the wedding be?" he asked us.

"Next week and the Denali oven will be coming." Alice answered. "So we need to start planning, come on Bella."

Alice led me up to her room and shut the door. "I already ordered your dress you'll love it. Now where should we have the wedding ceremony?"

"Just outside, in the backyard," I said.

Rosalie then came in and joined us in Alice's room. We spent the next four hours planning every detail of the wedding. Edward came at that point and stole me away. We went back to our room and talked.

"So how did planning go?"

"It went really well. Having Alice made it so easy and I think we're all set. Well except for getting everything."

"Well that can wait. For now I think you've had enough wedding talk." Edward said kissing down my cheek.

"I agree," I whispered.

By now his lips had met mine softly. It was a sweet kiss but it was too short for my liking. I pouted but Edward just shook his head and laughed.

"Come on, I have a present for you," he took my hand and led me to the piano. There were two beginner books sitting out for me to learn. I sat on the bench and opened the first book. I placed my fingers on the keys and began the first song, On Top of Old Smokey.

EPOV 

I watched Bella as she slowly played through the song. She was completely focused on the music. By the third time she played it the tune was easily recognized. Bella was making great progress with the little amount of time she's been practicing.

_'Aww, Eddy is teaching Bella to play piano. That is SO sweet and CUTE!'_

_'Dang… Edward what happened to your mad piano skills?"_

"Emmett, it's Bella, not me," I explained.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot! Ow! Rose what was that for?"

"I'm assuming Rosalie hit Emmett?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Thanks Rose!" She called.

"Any time!"

"Alright, well let's get back to piano. I think you've almost go this song perfect. So let's start the next one," I said trying to get Bella back on track. She nodded and went back to playing.

**I hope you all loved it! If you did let me know! Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Come on how can you resist that? so review!**


	16. Chapter 16

So here is chapter 16! Sorry it took so long but you know I'm not getting much encouragement from all my readers! I promise you can leave a review it's perfectly okay! So here's chapter 16! Enjoy

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 16

"Bella, get rid of him now!" Alice told me. Alice needed me to get rid of Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Edward was just being stubborn and wouldn't go.

"Edward just go, I'll be fine, I promise."

He let out and exasperated sigh, kissed me and ran out to meet Emmett and Jasper. I closed the door behind him and met up with Alice.

"Alright, at the wedding you are going to sing and you will be amazing. Trust me I know!" Alice said tapping her temple.

"So what song will I be singing oh great future seeing Alice?"

"A Whole New World,"

"But that's a duet, wouldn't it be weird for me to sing by myself?"

"Oh don't worry I've got it covered. Trust me!"

"But-"

"Bella have I ever let you down?"

"Well… no. Alright well I guess we should practice before they get back."

By the time they arrived back at the house I knew the song perfect. According to Alice my voice was amazing and far better than any voice she had ever heard.

I left with Rosalie an hour later to go pick everything up for the wedding. Just as we pulled out of the driveway Edward, Emmett and Jasper appeared out of the surrounding forest.

EPOV 

Alice and Rosalie we both guarding their thoughts carefully. Emmett, Jasper and I got back from hunting in time to see Rosalie and Bella leaving. After they were out of sight Alice dragged me to her room.

"Alright so at the wedding reception you will be singing A Whole New World and during the ceremony you should play Bella's Lullaby!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah that's a great idea Alice but A Whole New World is a duet."

"I've got it covered! Just learn the part okay?"

"Alright,"

"Well go practice but only for… and hour and you can't practice again until I say so!"

"Umm… why?"

"Because I said so! Now got practice but only for an hour!"

I went to my room and sat at my piano. After playing through Bella's Lullaby I began playing A Whole New World. It was very obvious, on Alice's part, that Bella and I would be singing the song together at the reception.

BPOV 

Wow, my wedding dress was absolutely beautiful. It was strapless with beautiful embroidery. There was a simple blue ribbon under the bust that tied in the back and flowed down.

The whole time Rose and I had been shopping I was thinking about the duet Alice was planning. It was clearly going to be Edward and me but she didn't want us to sing together until the reception for some reason.

Rosalie and I took the dress and everything else we had picked up out to her convertible. We carefully placed it in the trunk of her car and headed home.

"Alright Bella, I need to warn you. The Denali coven is arriving tomorrow and Tanya isn't happy and she's incredibly jealous of you. She's been trying for ages to get Edward but he'd never gone for it. So she doesn't like you very much, in fact, I'm pretty sure she hates you."

"Why? She doesn't even know me."

"It's because you are the only one who captured Edward's heart. Not to mention you were human when you accomplished that!"

We broke into to a small fit of laughter at that. After we calmed down we continued to discuss the issue of Tanya. Soon we pulled into the driveway of the house.

Alice came out and met us at the car when we pulled up. We took everything up to Alice's room and put it all in her closet. After everything was properly put away I went into mine and Edward's room. When I walked in he was lying on the couch listening to some jazz CD. He pulled me onto the couch with him and wrapped his arms around me.

"So Rose talked to you about Tanya?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous about her coming. I mean jealous human girls are vicious I don't even want to think about a jealous vampire!"

"Well just remember you've got a family of seven that will stand up for you. As for Tanya there's only four that would stand up for her. The odds are definitely in your favor. Do you feel better now?"

"When you put it that way yes but I'll still freak when they get here. I know I will."

"Just don't think about it. Now let's enjoy the peace before the storm," Edward said as his lips met mine. Yeah he's right- wait did he say storm? Oh great…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes I know it's short but it's all I got. So now it's time to review. If you give me a review I'll give you brownies!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you soo much for the reviews again I'm so sorry that it took me forever to get that last update up. But hey I got this one up quicker! So **purplegabby123**, **Molocosa**, **MidnightWritter, AllyR**, **Eagles Eye**, **Kera-san**, **Silvermoon Dragoneye**, **omg.adriana **thank you so much for reviewing! You rock! So as I promised you all get brownies, hands out brownies So here is Chapter 17!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Chapter 17

BPOV

"Bella they're almost here so stop pretending to step" Edward whispered in my ear. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Can't we just pretend I'm some freaky vampire and I can sleep?" I pleaded

"Your really nervous about this aren't you?"

"Only a little" I said opening my arms up wide.

Edward laughed and kissed the hollow behind my ear. I reluctantly got up. Edward took my hand and led me down the stairs. As soon as we got down there was a knock at the door.

Alice opened the door and let five vampires in the first to come in was a tall strawberry blonde followed by a girl with light brown hair and a blonde. The last two to walk in were holding hands so I assumed they were together. The girl was beautiful was dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. The one I assumed to be her male had shaggy dirty-blonde hair.

They all greeted each other like old friends. Edward then introduced me to everyone.

"Well this is Bella" Edward said. "Bella this is Tanya," he gestured to the strawberry blonde. "This is Irina," he gestured to the girl with light brown hair. "This is Kate," he said pointing to the blonde. "And this is Carmen and Eleazer." Edward finished.

"So you're the girl who finally captured Edwards heart. While you were human at that!" The one named Carmen exclaimed.

"The one and only," I replied. I then noticed that Tanya was glaring daggers at me. Apparently Edward noticed this as well because he began to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Well come on let's go into the family room," Alice said. She led then into the family room leaving Edward and I in the entry.

"I thought she was going to kill me," I whispered to Edward.

"I wouldn't have let her," Edward replied confidentially.

"But what if she caught you by surprise?"

"I'd always know her plan. Remember I can read her mind … unfortunately."

"I know. So what was she thinking?"

"About a million plans to get rid of you and win me over. However she neglected one major detail. I only have eyes for you." Edward said leaning down to kiss me. "Now let's go in there and join them."

Edward took my hand and led me into the family room. There were no chairs left so Edward sat on the ground spreading his legs apart just enough for me to sit. I did so and leaned back against his chest.

"So Bella how's the vampire life treating you?" Carmen asked.

"It's going pretty well."

"Bloodlust isn't too bad then?" Katie asked.

Actually Bella's making really fast improvement. She's pretty much at the same point I am," Jasper answered.

"Oh wow, good for you Bella!' Tanya sneered.

I felt Edward's arm tighten slightly and I couldn't sworn I heard a low growl.

'Calm down.' Are you alright?' I thought to him.

'No, not really. Her thoughts are awful!'

'I'm sorry, we could come up with some excuse to leave the room…' I suggested.

'No, we can make it… I hope' He thought to me as he kissed my neck.

When I looked back up Tanya was glaring at me. The room became silent all of a sudden. Eleazer eventually broke it.

"Well I think we should all get settled in. Where will we be staying?"

"In the basement." Esme answered.

They stood up and went to get their stuff. I felt Edward release once Tanya was out of the room.

"Bella I seriously thought Tanya was going to kill you!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah so did I" I replied

"Well I think we'll go upstairs. I don't think I can stand Tanya's thoughts any longer." Edward said helping me up.

We went up to our room and closed the door. Edward threw himself onto the couch and let out a long sigh. I sat next to him and gently rubbed his back. He rolled over and pulled me down to lie on his chest.

"That was awful," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But on the bright side our wedding is in two days!"

"True, very true," Edward replied grinning.

EPOV

"Bella they're almost here so stop pretending to sleep," I whispered in her ear. She rolled over and faced me.

"Can't we just pretend I'm so freaky vampire and I can sleep?"

"You're really nervous about this aren't you?"

"Only a little," she told stretching her arms as wide as she could.

I chuckled lightly and kissed the hollow behind her ear. Taking her hand I pulled her up and led her downstairs. Just as we got down there was a knock at the door and Alice's bounded over to open it. Tanya was the first to walk in, her thoughts filled with hate towards. Bella. Irina was the next to walk in, unlike Tanya her thoughts were filled with excitement. Kate then came in followed by Carmen and Eleazer. I then introduced Bella.

"Well this is Bella," I said. "Bella this is Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazer.

Carmen was the first to speak, "So you're the girl who finally captured Edwards heart. While you were human at that!"

"The one and only," Bella replied. Tanya glared at Bella as she spoke. I began rubbing arches with my thumb on the back of her hand trying to calm her.

Alice spoke, "Well let's go into the family room," She led everyone into the family room but Bella and I stayed in the entry.

"I thought she was going to kill me!" Bella whispered to me.

"I wouldn't have let her."

"But what if she caught you by surprise?"

"I'd always know her plan. Remember I can read her mind… unfortunately."

"I know so what was she thinking?"

"About a million plans to get rid of you and win me over. However she neglected one major detail, I only have eyes for you." I said and leaned down to kiss her. "Now let's go in there and join them."

I took her hand and led her into the family room. Upon entering I noticed we could only sit on the floor. I sat down near the fire place and allowed Bella to sit between my legs leaning against my chest.

"So Bella how is the vampire life treating you?" Carmen asked.

"It's going pretty well."

_'Ugh, what does he see in her?'_ Tanya's thoughts screamed.

"Bloodlust isn't too bad then?" Kate asked.

"Actually Bella's making really fast improvement. She's pretty much at the same point I am." Jasper answered. He was proud as of her as the rest of us were but it would be lying to say he wasn't jealous.

"Oh _wow_ good for you," _'now I hate you even more. Oh life is so peachy for you!'_ Tanya's thoughts continued.

At the sound of her thought my whole body tensed and I clenched my jaw. I tried to stop the growl that built inside of me but there was still a low grown that rumbled in my chest. Bella had noticed because her voice rang in my head.

_'Calm down, are you alright?'_

_'No, not really. Her thoughts are awful!'_

_'I'm sorry. Well we could always come up with an excuse to leave the room…'_

_'No we can make it… I hope'_ I thought to her and kissed her neck.

_'I hate her! She's totally loving this!'_ Tanya thought.

_'Edward I swear she's going to kill Bella!'_ Alice thought.

_'If she moves an inch towards Bella I'll rip her to shreds!'_ Emmett thoughts screamed.

"Well I think we should all get settled in. Where will we be staying? Eleazer asked.

"In the basement," Esme answered.

_'The basement! You have got to be kidding me!'_ Tanya thought.

Eleazer stood first and led the rest of his coven out to get their stuff from their car. As soon as they were out of earshot Emmett spoke.

"Bella I seriously thought that Tanya was going to kill you!"

"Yeah, so did I!" She replied.

"Well I think we'll go upstairs. I don't think I can stand Tanya's thought any longer." I said as I helped Bella to her feet.

I lead her up to our room and closed the door. Immediately I walked over and flung myself onto the couch letting out a sigh. Bella sat on the edge next to me gently rubbing my back. I turned over and pulled Bella down to lie on my chest.

"That was awful!" I told her.

"I'm sorry. But on the bright side our wedding is in two days!" Bella exclaimed.

"True, very true," I said grinning.

Bella smiled back at me and began kissing up my neck. She stopped right before my lips and looked me in the eyes. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," I told her and she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist deepening the kiss. **(a/n: wow that was amazing right as I was writing this paragraph the song When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers started playing! Talk about perfect timing!)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So I hope you all liked it. And not joke that song started playing as I was typing that paragraph! It was amazing! So review and this time you will get cookies!


	18. Chapter 18

Alright thank you so much for all the reviews! You all are amazing! So here is chapter 18! It's the wedding I really hope it turns out alright. And I'm sorry if the ceremony is totally out of order I honestly can't remember the order everything goes in so witht he help of my friend we came up with what you will read. So I hope you all enjoy! 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 18 

EPOV

It was finally the day of our wedding. I could hardly contain my excitement as we all waited for Alice and Rose to finish getting Bella ready. Esme then came down telling us it was time to go out to the backyard for Bella was ready. Suddenly Emmett came up to me with a video camera.

"So Eddie how does it feel to be getting married?" he asked.

"Amazing,"

"Are you nervous?"

"Not in the slightest,"

"So you get the whole house empty tonight, just you and Bella… what are you going to do?"

"Likes it's any of your business,"

"Oh that can only mean one thing… I'm so happy for you Eddie!"

"Call me that again and I'll break your camera!"

"Fun sucker…" Emmett muttered as he turned off the camera.

We walked outside and I took my place at the end of the aisle. Even though the wedding was small Alice had made everything extravagant. She had a grand piano on a platform beside the altar. Most everything was white with some blue. As Eleazer was certified he would be marrying Bella and I. He stood at the altar waiting for the ceremony. Everyone was situated and anxiously waiting. Well Tanya looked angry and disinterested but she was pf no importance to me.

Rosalie and Alice appeared on the back porch in blue bridesmaid dresses. They made their way down the aisle taking their places by the altar. Everyone then rose and Bella appeared on the porch. She looked amazing her dress and hair were simple but I'd never seen her so radiant. She walked down the aisle slowly her eyes never looking away from me. She finally reached me and took my arm and we walked to the altar together.

The ceremony was going amazing and the time finally came for me to play Bella's lullaby. I led her over to the piano and had her sit next to me on the bench. I turned to the piano and the sound of her lullaby soon filled the air. When I finished I turned to see Bella looking as though she could cry. Everyone was silent with awe but Esme began to clap and everyone followed suit.

Bella and I then went back up in front of the altar. It was finally time to say the vows. I took a deep unnecessary breath as I turned to face my Bella. "Bella I love you with all my heart, you are the center of my existence. Before I met you I thought I was content on my own but it turns out I was just waiting for you. I love you Bella and I will love you forever."

Bella was smiling and if she could I know she would be blushing. It was now tome for Bella to say her vow. "Edward, first off I would like to apologize for making you wait nearly a century. I love you with every fiber of my being and I will always be with you so you better get used to me. I will always love you Edward, no matter what."

If anything at that moment I loved Bella even more. I felt like I could cry but of course being a vampire I couldn't. I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear, "You have nothing to apologize for."

Eleazer then turned to me, "Edward do you take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold for as long as you both may live?"

"I do,"

Eleazer then turned to Bella, "Isabella do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold as long as you both may live?"

"I do,"

Even though I knew Bella would never leave me at the altar I couldn't help the wave of relief I felt when she said those two little words. Eleazer then handed us the wedding bands. "Edward repeat after me, Bella with this ring I thee wed."

I took Bella's left hand in mine and slid the ring on while saying, "Bella with this ring I thee wed."

Eleazer then turned to Bella saying, "Bella repeat after me, Edward with this ring I thee wed."

Bella took my left hand in her hands. While putting the ring on my finger she said, "Edward with this ring I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I leaned down giving Bella a small kiss as everyone began to clap. Taking Bella's hand we walked together down the aisle as husband and wife. We made our way up to the porch and went inside where we were to wait while they set up for the reception in the backyard.

Alice came up about five minutes later telling us everything was set up for the reception. We followed Alice back outside and saw that there was now a dance floor in the yard and the piano was located on a stage by the dance floor. There were also just enough chairs for everyone to sit and a huge stereo system to play music. 

Alice had Bella and I sit in the bigger chairs facing everyone else. She then went up onto the stage to address everyone.

"Well that was a beautiful ceremony and now it is time for us to celebrate. So if I could please have the bride and groom come to the center of the dance floor… it's time for their first dance as husband and wife!" Alice squealed and the music began to play. I took Bella's hand placing my other on her waist and together we began to dance across the floor.

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breath. _

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment,I know why I'm alive

When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?

The music came to an end and I held Bella close to me for a moment before releasing all but her hand and walking us back to our seats.

"Wasn't that precious?" Alice asked. Everyone but Tanya nodded in agreement. "Well now it's time for the father daughter dance. Now Bella since Charlie obviously can't be here you will be dancing with Carlisle." 

I watched as Carlisle came over and took Bella to the center of the dance floor. Bella had a small smile on her face and I knew she would've been blushing if she were human. The music began and Carlisle led Bella in the dance.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way _

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

After the song was over Carlisle walked Bella back to her seat next to me. I took Bella's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as Alice walked in front of everyone once again. "Alright well since we did a father daughter dance it's only right that we have the Groom and his mother dance. So Edward and Esme."

I squeezed Bella's hand one last time before I walked over to take Esme. I took Esme by the hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. The music soon began and I led her across the floor.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
and if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window,  
if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,  
more than anything, more than anything, _

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more then you take.

But more than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
yeah this is my wish  
i hope you know somebody loves you  
may all your dreams stay big

After the song ended I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and walked her back over to sit by Carlisle then I sat back down next to Bella. Alice then once again stood in front of everyone. "Okay now with the help of myself Edward and Bella have a surprise for you. They will be singing a duet and Edward will play the piano. So come on up you two!" 

I took Bella's hand and led her up to the stage where the piano was. I sat on the bench and Bella stood next to me. Placing my hands on the keys I began to play and sing. **(a/n: Alright I'm going to put whose singing in parenthesis by the lyrics instead of trying to say who sings when and such because that got really complicated!)**

_(Edward:) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide _

(Edward:)I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

(Edward:)A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

(Bella:)A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now i'm in a whole new world  
With you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

(Bella:)Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

(Bella:) A whole new world  
(Edward:) Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Bella:) A hundred thousand things to see  
(Edward:) Hold your breath- it gets better  
(Bella:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be

(Edward:) A whole new world  
(Bella:) Every turn a surprise  
(Edward:) With new horizons to pursue  
(Bella:) Every moment red letter

(both:) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you

(Edward:) A whole new world  
(Bella:) A whole new world  
(Edward:)That's where we'll be  
(Bella:) That's where we'll be  
(Edward:) A thrilling chase  
(Bella:) A wondrous place  
(Both:) For you and me

I played the final chord drawing our duet to an end. I was in complete awe at the sound of Bella's voice. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. When she had first sang I was completely speechless. It seemed that everyone else had the same awe from Bella's voice. After a moment everyone began to clap Bella and I bowed on stage and Alice came up beside us on the stage. 

"Everyone wasn't that just beautiful? Of course it was! Now seeing as Bella is in no condition to go on a proper honeymoon we will be leaving here to give them a week alone at this house all to themselves! So if we could all once again pitch in cleaning all this up we can leave the bride and groom to enjoy themselves." Alice said. She then turned to Bella and I, "Go on ahead into the house everyone will come in to say goodbye then we will go and you have the house all to yourselves. Oh and I hope you like what I did to your room!" 

Alice then ran off to help the others. Bella turned to me asking, "What did she do to our room?"

"I don't know she's blocking her thoughts by translating A Whole New World into Chinese. Well I say we should go on into the house and wait for everyone."

I took Bella's hand and we went onto the house to wait for everyone. It only took five minutes for them to clear everything into the basement. Everyone then came to congratulate us before leaving. Emmett and Jasper were the last to come up to me. 

"Now Edward, by the time we get back there better not be any more virgins in this household." Emmett said.

I smacked him over the head and Jasper cut in, "We're serious Edward. Now enjoy your alone time."

They then walked out the door. Everyone was finally gone, just my new amazing gorgeous and sexy wife and me. Bella walked toward me with a slight smile playing on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I instinctively snaked my arms around her waist.

"So we once again have the whole house to ourselves and we just got married…" Bella trailed off.

"Isabella Cullen, I like the sound of that, but are you suggesting something?"

"That's very possible."

A low growl erupted in my chest causing Bella to smirk. I leaned down to kiss her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room. I stopped outside of our room and broke the kiss. Bella pouted but I just carried her into our room. Alice had gone all out in our room. There were candles all throughout the room giving the room a soft glow and rose petals were scattered across the floor.

"Wow Alice really went all out." Bella said.

"She wanted us to have a memorable wedding night, one we would never forget."

"I couldn't forget even if I tried." Bella told me as she played with my tux. I couldn't resist any longer. I kissed Bella and carried to the bed. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yeah well you all know what happens next and no I'm not going to write it just no. So the songs I used were: When You Say You Love Me- Josh Groban, I Loved Her First- Heartland, My Wish- Rascal Flatts, A Whole New World- Disney's Aladdin

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter now please review! 


	19. Chapter 19

Alright here is Chapter 19! Thank you so much for all the reviews you all rock! So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 19

It has been one week since Edward and I got married. We had hardly left the house except for me to hunt. Today the rest of the Cullen's would be returning to the house. Edward and I were currently lying in our bed.

"Before everyone left Emmett and Jasper gave me a demand." Edward said.

"What was their demand?"

"When they return there better be no virgins left in the household."

I rolled over so I was partially laying on top of him and looked into his eyes. "I don't think they need to worry about that!"

"They most certainly do not," Edward said lifting his head to give me a light kiss. "I Love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied as I laid my head on his chest. We then fot up and changed so we would be ready when they got home.

Not long after two cars pulled into the driveway. The Cullens all got out and came inside. Immediately after coming in Alice and Rosalie pulled me up to Alice's room. Jasper and Emmett took Edward to Emmett's room while Carlisle and Esme stayed downstairs.

"So how was you week alone with Edward?" Alice asked.

"Amazing," I replied with a sigh.

"Did you… you know?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I relied in a whisper.

"How often did you leave the house?" Rosalie asked.

"Twice, so I could hunt."

"I remember after Emmett and I got married for the first time. We left our room maybe once in the first two weeks." Rosalie stated with a slight smile.

"We did not need to know that Rose!" Alice said throwing a pillow at Rosalie.

"So what do you think Emmett and Jasper are talking to Edward about?" Rose asked.

"Same thing only in a very crude way." Alice replied.

"Yeah! Way to go Eddie!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

"Oh dear," I said.

"Oh God," Rose said.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Alice said with a grimace.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Whatever we want. That's pretty much what we do well until the wolves come then we'll have to figure something out. I hate not being able to see them…" Alice trailed off.

"Well I'm going to go and break up the guys I want some time with Emmett." Rosalie said.

Not long after Rosalie left the room Jasper and Edward came in. Edward took my hand and led me back to our room. He sat on the end of the bed and pulled me into his lap while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Did you have a nice chat with Alice and Rosalie?" he asked.

"Yes, did you have a nice talk with Emmett and Jasper?"

"I wouldn't say nice, more crude than anything."

"I figured," I said burying my head in his chest, "can we go back to the top of the mountain?"

"Of course, let's go," Edward took my hand and together we ran to the top of the mountain.

When we reached the top I found a rock and sat down. Edward frowned and shook his head. He took my hand and pulled me down to lie next to him on the ground. I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun. I opened my eyes to find Edward looking down at me.

"Enjoying the sun?" he asked.

"Yes but do you know what I'm enjoying more than the sun?"

"What?"

"Being alone with you."

"So you're not sick of being alone with me?" Edward asked mockingly.

"Never." I said leaning up to kiss him.

Edward kissed me back as he gently pushed me back onto the ground rolling on top of me. My hands knotted themselves into his hair. I could feel every line of my body pressed against him. His hands slowly made their way down to the hem of my shirt.

"Out here?" I asked.

"Why not?" he asked kissing me again.

We stayed on top of the mountain for the rest of the day. Of course we had gotten dressed again just in case some human passed below. I laid beside Edward with his arms wrapped around me as we watch the sun set. Dark finally set over us and the stars glittered like diamonds in the sky. The moon shone brightly illuminating the mountainside.

"Edward! A shooting star! Make a wish."

"What could I possible wish for I have everything I could possibly need with me now." He stated kissing my forehead.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm serious I only need you to be happy."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

We spent the rest of the night up on the mountain. After watching the sunrise we decided to head back to the house. We were about half-way back to the house when we caught sent of _them_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So there is chapter 19! Now you know what time it is... review! yay! So I hope to update soon but i haven't written the next chapter but that's what chinese is for! :P


	20. The end!

Thanks so much for all the reviews! And thanks to all my readers as well! I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter of An Inevitable Fate! But have no fear I will most certainly be writting a sequel. I'm not sure what it will be called so I will post a notice in this story as soon as it's up. So enjoy the final chapter!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 20**-BPOV

We Picked up our speed the instant we caught sent of the wolves. By the time we got back all the others were standing together in the family room. Each of us was on guard prepared to fight at any moment.

"They want us to meet them at the base of the mountain." Edward said.

We all headed down the mountain. At the base we found all the werewolves waiting. We slowed and stood about ten feet from them.

"We apologize for Jacob's attack. We shall listen to the whole story before we declare war." Edward said, speaking for Sam.

"Thank you. Well I suppose I will start at the beginning. We had decided to go to play baseball one day when there was a storm. Edward brought Bella along to watch. Well then another clan of vampires wanted to join us. However they drank from humans and believed Bella to be a snack. Even though we explained that she was with us James, one of the vampires, came after her. We tried to give a false trail but James still followed her to Phoenix. He then tricked her into meeting him at her old ballet studio. Bella went and he had attacked her. By the time we got there he had already bitten her. So there was no saving her from becoming a vampire."

"You think I would let him live after harming her the way he did?" Edward asked one of the werewolves angrily. The wolf must have asked if the vampire was killed. Edward was fuming at the thought but he quickly calmed down as Jasper sent out waves of calm.

"So as you can see we did not break the treaty." Carlisle stated.

'_What are they thinking?'_ I thought to Edward.

_'Why don't you listen yourself? It'd be a lot easier.'_

_'Oh right! I forgot I could do that!'_

Edward chuckled and I began using his mind reading power.

_'They didn't really break the treaty so we have no reason to declare war'_

_'But now she's a bloodsucker! If she had never gotten to know them she'd still be human!'_

_'Jake get over it! Even if she was still human she'd be with him not you. It's not like you imprinted on her!'_

Jacob then let out a huge growl and dove towards the other wolf.

_'Now is not the time. Jake you've already caused enough problems. Since you attacked they may decide to declare war!'_

_'Let them. Or better yet let's declare war on them!'_

_'Jacob get over it. We can't do that!'_

The wolves then once again faced us. The leader, Sam, faced Edward, _'We have decided that the treaty has not been broken, we shall let you be.'_

Edward repeated Sam's thoughts out loud for everyone to hear.

"Then we will be on our way." Carlisle said. At that point I stopped using Edward's mind reading power and we all headed back up the mountain to our house.

Edward and I went up to our room after returning. The house held a quiet sense of ease. The wolves were no longer of anything to worry. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Carlisle called out to all of us to come down to the family room.

"So Esme and I were talking. We are think that we should move to Kiltimagh, Ireland"

"Sweet!" Emmett said.

"I think we shall go with the same story we had used in Forks. Bella you can join Alice and Edward as freshmen in high school. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper you three will once again start as sophomores. I have applied to a job at the hospital there and I'm positive I will get it. How do you all feel about this?"

"When do we leave?" Emmett asked.

"Next week on Wednesday." Alice answered.

Everyone then once again dispersed to begin packing for moving to Ireland. Once back in our room Edward turned to me.

"Are you sure about moving?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm very excited. You know I've never actually left the country."

"Well that's going to change now isn't it?"

"It most certainly is." I replied standing on the tips of my toes to kiss him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The end! Oh gosh i can't believe it's done! And it had a happy ending. Now remember there will be a sequel so review and tell me what you thought of my story!


End file.
